El Scorpius
Character name is... El Scorpius Is A Former Member Of The WWE and The Current CEO and Chairman Of BCW, In Addition To Being A Member Of The Bullet Club and Chaos. Background Early Career and Life BCW WWE WWE-BCW Feud NJPW Bullet Club and Chaos Bullet Club Tensions Faction War Leaving New Japan After The End Of The Chaos-Bullet Club War, Scorpius Left NJPW Due To His Marriage To Tessa Blanchard Falling Apart. Lucha Underground Gift Of The Gods Champion and Lucha Underground World Champion Injury and Hiatus During His Fifth Lucha Underground Championship Defense Against Fenix and Johny Mundo, In A Triple Fatality Mexican Deathmatch, Scorpius Suffered A Legitimate Spinal Injury That Left Him Paralysed For Sixteen and A Half Months.Forced To Relinquish His Title and Career, Scorpius Began A Long Road To Recovery and Rehabilitation A New Family During His Hiatus To Recover From His Spinal Injury, Scorpius Briefly Returned To Japan As A Backstage Producer and Manager For Both Bullet Club and Chaos. It Was During This Time That He Met Future Fiance Kairi Sane, After A Couple Months Of Dating, The Two Became Engaged. Reunion With Tessa and Forming Extreme Evolution In 2019 When Tessa Blanchard Confronted Sami Calihan and oVe, A War Was Announced, and Tessa's Team Consisting Of Tommy Dreamer, RVD, Rhyno, and Herself Suffered Severe Losses When Dreamer Suffered A Severe Neck Injury That Required Immediate Surgery and Six Months Of Rehab. Following An Expression Of Intent To Take Dreamer's Place, Dreamer Sponsored Scorpius As His Replacement. During The Most Recent Tapings Of Impact! Wrestling, Dreamer Revealed Scorpius As His Replacement, Much To The Shock Of Tessa and oVe. The Reunion Of Tessa and Scorpius Was Highly Unexpected, and His Appearance Brought With It The Promotions Of NJPW, BCW, and ROH, As Scorpius Was The IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion, The ROH Television Champion, and The BCW World Heavyweight and One Half Of BCW's Heavyweight Tag-Team Champions. El Scorpius and Tessa Hadn't Seen Each Other For Three Years Since The Divorce, and Their Reunion Was Highly Publicised As A Result. The Arrival Of Scorpius In Impact! Brought Waves and Waves Of Exposure, BCW's Longstanding Face, Leader, and Main Talent, Who Also Held The United States Title Of NJPW and The Television Title Of ROH Made Big Headlines. A Match Between Extreme Evolution and oVe Was Announced At Slamiversary, and Tessa, Scorpius, RVD, and Rhyno Would Face Off Against Sawyer Fulton, Sami Calihan and Dave and Jake Crist In A Four-Man Tag-Team Elimination Match. Signatures and Finishers Signatures Curse Of The Scorpion (Inverted Figure Eight Leg Lock) Scorpius Chosen Submission Hold, A Inverted Figure Eight Leg Lock Usually With A Focus Terror From Behind (Spinning Snap DDT) A Snap DDT That Was Taken From Behind As An Inverted DDT Before Spinning Into A Snap DDT. Finishers Bedrock Powerbomb A Leaping Powerbomb, Usually From The Top Or Middle Rope Which Becomes A Falling Powerbomb In Mid-Air. Personal Life El Scorpius Was Married To Tessa Blanchard For Ten Years, and Has Two Children By Her, Named Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Bullet Club Category:Chaos Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:BCW Category:BCW Alumni Category:Lucha Underground Alumni Category:NJPW Alumni Category:NLGW Alumni Category:TNA Alumni Category:WWE Alumni Category:NXT Alumni Category:NXT North American Champions Category:NXT North American Champion's Category:NXT Champions Category:NXT United Kingdom Champions Category:NXT United Kingdom Tag-Team Champions Category:IWGP Category:IWGP World Heavyweight Champions Category:Lucha Underground Champions Category:Gift Of The Gods Champions Category:ROH Alumni Category:ROH Champions Category:ROH Tag-Team Champions Category:ROH Television Champions Category:AEW World Champions Category:AEW Category:AEW Alumni Category:BCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:NJPW Triple Crown Champions Category:NJPW Grand Slam Champions Category:WWE Triple Crown Champions Category:NXT Triple Crown Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:BCW Intercontinental Champions Category:BCW United States Champions Category:BCW Hardcore Champions Category:Impact! X-Division Champions Category:IWGP Intercontinental Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:IWGP Tag-Team Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag-Team Champions Category:Junior Heavyweights Category:Heavyweights Category:Openweights Category:NEVER Openweight Champions Category:ROH Six-Man Tag-Team Champions Category:AAA World Champions Category:Males Category:Male Category:Producers Category:Promoters Category:BCW Producers Category:WWE Wrestlers Category:WWE Universal Champions Category:The Undisputed Era Category:Hardcore Wrestlers Category:Impact! World Tag-Team Champions Category:Impact! World Champions Category:Money In The Bank Winners Category:MITB Winners Category:GMs Category:GM's Category:General Managers Category:Independent Circuit Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Tenae Family